The Cold Shadow
by Timefather64
Summary: Rainbow Dash is going through insomnia for some strange reason and she is seeking information, secret from her friends, that is until Twilight becomes suspicious and investigates. The story is written in 1st person and per chapter is when a different characters takes the lead role in navigating. Please read for the sake of entertainment and enjoy your day. Thank you.


**The Cold Shadow**

**By Timefather64**

**(My Little Pony is own by Hasbro. This story will contain gore and consider very violent for young viewers. Please do not read if you are not of any age from 17 or older. If you are 17 or older, please read for the faint of heart and understand that this is a work of fiction and made for viewers' entertainment. If you have any questions, constructed criticism, or comments, you may, as anybody else, comment or message me and I will be sure to reply back when the time comes. Now, I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for your time.)**

**I.**

**Where Is Your God? **

THE LIGHT BURN BRIGHTER THAN IT USED TO WHEN I WENT IN IT, JUST SO I COULD SEE THESE CREATURES THAT LIVE FOR SO LONG UNDER THIS STRANGE POWER CALL HARMONY. When I was made, it was not from some entity of mysterious omnipotent or omniscience nature, but from nightmares formed by that of a strange man who was not a pony here, but a man. The man was sick in the head, or you would consider to being mentally ill. But this man was beyond that, so you know. For you see, he carried a queer nature that brought only menacing scourge to those around him from another world similar but not so much the same as this one. It may have you considering me to being a manifested being from an evil man and it is true if you may consider or believe so. My birth came from no entity, it came from man.

This world had no man, yet I manage to find it through the dark, empty pocket fields of the **Dreamscape**. The realm in which dreams roam, but I see it more as a gate to other worlds man would believe to not exist. But enough of my carry-on explanations to the beginning and events of my creation; let me pull you with me through this world. As again, you may correct me if I go off; this world is different from the world of man, and many others behind it. Harmony is what keeps these creatures alive. It seems alright at first, except, the fact that amuses and confuses me all the time are the creatures like ponies for example, are given these "cutie marks" to determine what they're good at and what their career would forever be.

Unlike the tribal griffins, the wild manticores, and the greedy selfish dragons, these ponies are more like man except peaceful and always willing to solve a solution in peaceful manners, if they were to ever get in to a fight. Such weakness I could see these creatures have, for not only they are too nice, they leave themselves vulnerable to control. They all worship, or perhaps serve this bigger pony that you might know as Celestia and by at least respect for these petty creatures like you, too, "_Princess Celestia,"_ for royal manners. Next to her is her sister that goes by the name Luna. I don't like her much, I more surely hope to see her erase by some grotesque creature like me, but not all like me since my true form is maddening to speak of and would leave you disgusted. These ponies were very monarchist; sometimes over-zealous to each other and other creatures that were sentient like them which remained strange how there are only princesses and no kings or queens.

These ponies are maddening to me, honestly. Their good nature and optimistic behavioral brings only anger and destruction to me. I could see this continuous behavior, would only foredoom their wretched lives along with their supposedly immortal goddesses that sits on a throne chair. But I was not the only one, surprisingly. There were others out there like them that hated them. They wanted them gone and tried to accomplish it, but were defeated. But instead of being defeated by being erased from existence in battle, they were, however, either imprison or locked away to some dimension. I felt like these creatures were only mere failures in life as any other creature would be if they were seal away. Death was a pleasant way to punish those who endanger the lives of others while a second chance is a pleasant way to give to those who apologize to those they endanger and truly showed no actual intent to harm them to begin with. These ponies, acted in strange ways that left them open for control. I could see how these princesses did it so well.

Especially to six ponies that were simply dogs to their bidding. Two unicorns, pegasi, and regular non-mythical ponies managed to wield a strange power from jewels called the _Elements of Harmony_. These pieces of jewelry managed to get a lot of work done in mysterious ways. But such power like that, can't kill what needs to be kill? Perhaps it is not my right to question such strange pieces of rock and metal and to simply deal with it. On the simplest measures of the making of these powerful artifacts, I wonder why the two princesses continue to use it. Was it because these jewels were capable of being use if one was still good and loyal to their faceless, bodiless, and lying harmony? Or was it because they felt bored from overused artifacts and wanted others like those six ponies to try them out and do their dirty work?

Besides my distaste for these distortionary methods these figures or rulers obscure from what man would not dream of doing in order to balance the law of good and evil, I gave these creatures some, at least, good credit for living still in this large world full of what you will find in fictional books. A fantasy this world was, out in the world of man, but here, now, this world was real. As many other worlds I have travel to in the **Dreamscape**. To survive that long without any lust to conquer more land like man is quite impressive, but an opening for inexperience to the realities of life, for life needs to end one way or another. These creatures knew nothing of it.

While I work in dreams, providing the nightmares that would either kill or haunt my victims, I managed to learn some new things with these creatures. Unlike man, who has a strong control over their body, these creatures have none (besides the unicorns). I could control them just by entering their dreams and forcing them to do whatever I want. Simply that would be me controlling their dreams, but while I am doing that they are doing what I want them to do in the real world outside of those fantasies. But it is only for a limited amount of time that I can only get them to harm themselves to the point they would get either ice-packs or disinfect alcohol to clean their small wounds. It is slightly dissatisfying to me whenever they become almost aware of their dangerous behavior and will force themselves awake. But for every time I do this, I increase my chances in lasting a bit longer than I use to.

Unlike many daemons that take care of their victims and head off to another, I work differently. A Pegasus with a blue coat, rainbow mane and tail, with purple eyes is one of my favourite victims. I forgot what her cutie-mark was, but they are not important to me. Just her physique and mentality, is what I find important. Her powerful pride and boldness makes it challenging to control her. I always look for a challenge in creatures like you and them, but she fits these perfect challenges. For you see, once you manage to figure out how to get pass those strong aspects or exteriors creatures like her have as their personality, it is fun to see their ego break. Throughout the times I have controlled her and made her inflict harm upon her, I watched through her eyes how she kept secrets of her nightmares just to protect her pride from embarrassment.

I am closely aware on unicorns whenever I attempt to control them. They have magic and are capable enough in detecting strange things going on in their minds if something like I would to simply pry itself in there. The purple mare that blue pony is friends with nearly detected me and actually saw what I looked like. I could not afford any detection or any creature from figuring out my appearance for it could endanger my existence here in this pitiful world. I am too smart to even doubt those princesses wouldn't hesitate to investigate my presence. It is best to stay under the radar and control any creature that is not a unicorn or have any magical qualities to their body. My favourite victim, Rainbow Dash I believe that is her name, would simply remain a perfect specimen to torment.

These creatures of such mythical backgrounds would panic in fear if they get a fresh taste of murder if I managed to control Dash longer enough to make her do more than simply cutting herself or slam in to an object. This pony is too weak minded to spot me out as most men did when I was in their dreams. Time would come for her to do what her conscious mind would never commit. My problems, though, is that once I start with this plan to reveal this dark nature these creatures truly have not discovered from the inner depths of madness that slept in the abysmal grounds of nature, my presence would somehow be notice by perhaps the princesses, that purple unicorn, or maybe and I doubt, Rainbow Dash. My cover was nearly blown once foals that belonged to a married couple who names are after a pastry dessert saw me behind her. Only in the dreams of those I travel in to could see me, but once I roam the conscious world; like a ghost, I can't be seen. Perhaps those two foals were simply like babies from the world of man that have a greater sense of perception no grown adult has anymore. Gladly, they were too young and unable to alert anybody of my presence.

I believe I might be boring you so far. I would say sorry, but that would be too nice of me and so alien of me to say such things. But, sadly, I will agree with you of such occasions, that maybe I have been talking too long. Now, I will not waste your time on this narrating. I have a goal to accomplish and many lives to see fit gone. After all, I am only a daemon born from man. It is my nature to ruin lives as well as take them, too.

**II.**

**A Cold Presence**

THESE PILLS ARE NOT WORKING ANYMORE LIKE THEY USED TO DO WHEN I FIRST BOUGHT THEM. It's been over a month now since these headaches came rolling in after I had a strange nightmare with some massive shadow hovering over me. I have no clue what it was all about, but it was surely nightmare worthy since it put me to a terrible affright stage. It took me a whole hour to calm down and gather my thoughts together that everything was alright. It was simply just a nightmare after all. Nightmares are supposed to be scary.

I've been saying that so many times, but the strange scary part about that nightmare I had is that it's been going on over and over again every time I sleep. Whenever I wake up, I find bruises or cuts on my body while also finding myself in some random spot in my house. I didn't want to worry any pony like Fluttershy or Twilight about this, since I didn't really want them on back for a problem I could easily handle if I ever get the time. This was, probably not a problem I had to worry about at all.

But that too, I've been saying over and over again. This problem is growing tiresome and painfully scaring for I am starting to lose the ability to sleep; frighten by the fact I might suffer that nightmare again and wake up in another odd situation. You see, these nightmares not only makes me question its meaning of existence but also the fact that whenever I wake up from it, it leaves behind a painful headache and wound on my body. I miss work five times because of that and had to think of a massive explanation to my boss to why. Not only that, I was going to hang out with Pinkie Pie, but I didn't want her to question these wounds on me that my boss gladly didn't either and prefer to ignore. The last thing I need in this world is my friends to become worry.

I know I said that it is simply a nightmare like any other, but for some reason, I feel like I am being watch. Was simply paranoia, I'm in some delirious state, or Celestia forbid a sign of some disease inside of my head that could endanger my life? Gladly, I went to the doctor to get check out and there were no signs of any disease inside my body (besides the fact of the doctor saying like many others do, _"I had poor hygiene."_). My mentality was sane and there was nothing to be worry about, but that's what they said. I was worry still, frighten of this strange cold shivering feeling, that something was watching me from a distance. I didn't know what it was, but it was there and my Celestia it was not pony or any other kind of creature I would find in those books Twilight keeps in her library.

As my mind began to blur and my vision was altered to the point I could see only grotesque things for which they were never really there to begin with, I isolated myself from my friends on most weeks. My boss managed to allow me to work night shifts where I would not have to encounter any pony else. I did not want any of them to become too worry or suspicious of my strange irky alienating etiquette that most ponies would notice and by most ponies, the ones I knew the most. I, at least sometimes, at least visited one of my friends one at a time. Mostly Twilight since she allows me to read her books (which I might add to the fact, that they were Neurology books and sometimes Oneirology books) without any further questions to my strange interests in literature. She probably assumed that I was bored reading _Daring Do_ all the time and wanted to challenge my brain with big books. But I would never get tired of my favourite adventurer.

The answers I always seek from these books were sadly not found for the fact that they might have matched symptoms on the pages, but without any solution to help me fix myself. I learn at least that I was not the only pony that suffered these kinds of symptoms. So I made a plan to find at least one of them, but it was rare to even be successful in accomplishing this searching task for these ponies might not even be alive or might just be dangerous. But I was not going to be afraid of ponies I never met with these symptoms, I had something else to be more afraid of after all. For some comical relief, I felt like Daring Do, except I was not looking for some artifact with mysterious powers that belong in some museum.

I paid a visit to the _Ponyville Clinic_, in search of any patients that suffered delirium and insomnia. I was given only little information of patients with fewer kinds of those mental illnesses and sleeping disorders. But, Nurse Redheart and the head doctor of the clinic kindly gave me information of one pony at least located in the deeper floors of the _Manehatten Asylum_ located in _Fillydelphia_. Thanking them, I left the Clinic and prepare my visit to the asylum. The only friend I would let know is Twilight. I can trust her to keep my whereabouts a secret until I arrive.

After travelling to _Fillydelphia_ that took me two days to get there, I quickly headed to the asylum and asked for this patient the nurse and doctor informed me of. Just by mentioning this patient's name caused the doctor to freeze in trembling terror before questioning me my relationship with the patient. I told them I had no relation or any background with the patient but wished to talk to the patient. I try to sound as conceal and less suspicious as I could, which seemed quite relieving since they bought it and didn't question it. The staff that worked in this asylum seemed quite disgruntled to assist me from the beginning before this doctor decided to bravely lead me, though, he still remained in a state of fear. Whoever this patient was, nothing seemed typically normal for these doctors to deal with since most were very troubled by the idea of me meeting with the patient.

As most of the hallways on the first to third floor leading down were clean and property monitored by many staffs, the last floor here was much different. Besides the wretched odor in the air, the walls were made of metal along with the doors that had strong steel bolts buried deep in the steel walls. A few cracks were seen traced along the walls revealing a concrete wall behind it, so it would obviously make any patient who was not there in reality and a danger to any pony outside. Was this pony too dangerous? Why would I be lead down here in the first place if he was? The industrial dirty steel of confinement was written all over this place since there was no room in the prisons outside this place for the insane, or as much as I know not many.

Finally reaching the room, the patient was inside; I started to hesitate just by being in front of his door. Second thoughts started to play around in my head as I quickly doubted this from being a good idea to solve my sleeping problems. I wanted to back away from this door after feeling this sudden terrible chill across my back as the doctor began unlocking the door. This was already unquestionable for I couldn't figure out why I was so afraid all of a sudden. When the door finally opened, I felt cold air escape the room, pushing beneath my hooves as a roach scurried out. There in the corner of the dirty room which engraved strange language was all over the white walls and ceilings next to the built in dimmed light bulb that casted a gloomy luminescent light, was the patient that calmly sat on top of a wooden chair staring down at the cold concrete ground.

Once the patient turned his head towards me, all I saw was blind pale blue eyes staring straight at me. As if I saw an astral image of myself, I started to feel light, dizzy, and eventually paranoid. As if oxygen was slowly decreasing, I was having difficulty breathing while sweat rolled down my forehead. My Celestia, what horror did this pony induced me with as the doctor right next to me was having difficulty breathing too. This pony was no unicorn or Pegasus, just a plain zebra who was blind. But he was a blank flank at that, so it would explain his talent was unknown or never meant to be discover. Did this strange young stallion have some ability to cast fear on his visitors just by looking at them?

"What I see in you, young mare, is the devil. What I see in you in your sleep, young mare, is dream-eater," he said, "what you see in me is only insanity that speaks it. Why are you so scare if there being scare is only instinct for creatures like you to feel when they are feeling threaten?" His voice was so young, but dead, too. What in the names happened to him to make him like this? Was he born like this, I wondered; for I saw no pony like this before. I wanted to run and get away from this pony, forgetting the real reason why I came here. But I stood still, trying my best to remain focus on my goal. This pony was blind, but managed to easily spot me out without me even introducing myself, in which clearly explained that there something off his optical senses.

The doctor next to me gave me the angriest and rushing stares he could ever muster up. He didn't want to stay here, trembling in fear while trying to find most of his missing air as I was. With haste and caution, I entered the room showing no callous but determination laced with fear to get this over with. I probably founded my answers for simple sleeping problems which Twilight, if only she was with me, would have had a fit and lecture me for doing such crazy things for such a small problem. I probably was driven with fear to enter this small room, oblivious to ask the doctor to keep the door open for me for after I entered it, he closed it immediately and locked it. I gulped, sitting only a few feet away from him as he hopped off the chair and walked around it. Eventually, he sat on the cold ground, staring at me emotionlessly, as if all his other emotions were ripped away when he was young.

"Why are you so frightened when this was expected since the birth of time? Did you not know that you would be the special host of the dream-eater? Many knew before they were eaten up," he spoke as he looked at his reflection from the stained mirror, "all those pitiful creatures like you did not had a pleasant time with the dream-eater," he softly chuckled breaking his apathetic mirage. My ears flattened down to the sides as I prepare myself to hear his strange speaking of this "dream-eater." I opened my mouth to question him, but the zebra released a disturbing growl as if he was a dog in pony skin. I closed my mouth, remaining silent as he opened his mouth prepare to speak.

"I may be blind, but only in this world I am. I can't see any pony but the dream-eater," he said chuckling softly causing my fear to remain still but my shaking body to settle down. He looked away and walked to his bed, resting on its dirty white sheets, "what do you have to say about this?"

What did I have to say about all of this? What I had to say was that he was crazy. Why would he be here in the first place? Dream-eater, seriously, like I would actually believe in that? How was I going to get my answers from such a crazy fool like him? It was better off leaving this room. But I paused, looking at him until I found some kind of clarity to help me. I felt like leaving, but I couldn't for it was not the fact the door was lock which I know that doctor is authorize to wait outside for any visitor when they are talking to a patient. Something about this pony prevented me from leaving this small box in room. Not wanting to keep him waiting for an answer, I decided to speak cautiously, choosing my words carefully for him to hear and listen.

"I have been going through problems sleeping due to the fact I am having nightmares. Every time I wake up, I get headaches that seem to not go away even if I take medication. Now that I finally got here, right after I studied reasons for these strange headaches after waking up from my nightmares, I wanted to figure out if some pony like you would give me some solutions to help solve it. But I am deciding that this idea of a crazy such as you is not such a great idea at all. Speaking about this "dream-eater" and telling me these crazy things really discourages me from helping out such a small problem."

But the crazy laughed lightly before rolling to the side, staring at the wall as his back faced me. I sighed, finding his strange expressions to being rude. But I froze when he growled again, turning towards me with his eyes narrowed. I wanted to run and slam my hooves on the door, yelling for the doctor outside to let me out quickly for I might of anger the patient in some unknown way, but instead of leaping off the bed and attacking me, he grabbed his chair and threw it at the wall near the toilet. I jumped, startled from the sudden anger that made me shake with fear again.

"I could see it, you know? There mocking me like many of them do whenever they are hovering over their prey! But who would believe me when I keep telling them it's there! IT'S THERE! Can't you see?! Why are you scared? Why are you so scared of me?! What is there to be afraid of," he questioned with an irascible tone as he started ramming his body against the concrete wall, "why are they so blind from the truth. These eyes may be blind, but they see what they cannot see. Not even the princesses, not even the chimera chaotic manipulator. Nothing! They see nothing that I can! Nothing I say," he spoke in a rabid tone as he began staring at me, breathing heavily. He was beginning to settle down while I was in the corner petrified. His blind eyes widened as he began backing away slowly as if he was seeing something I could not see. Was I beginning to believe him after that terrifying outburst he pulled?

But this answer was not answer for the light above our heads shattered. Darkness enshrouded the room, blinding me from seeing the patient. The door on the other side started to be unlocked and once it opened, the doctor fell back, giving out an ear-piercing scream, pointing his right hoof towards me. But realizing that he was pointing to what was behind me, I was too hesitant to turn around. But once I did, my eyes widen to as far as they could and as if my voice vanished, I open my mouth to scream. But petrification was a powerful thing, for I was unable to yell.

The patient was drenched in his own dark blood as his right eye was gouged out. The light from the hallway provided us a full view of his torn mid-capitated body. The organs were covered in dark oil like blood as steam slowly floated out from the puddle under his coat. The rest of his body was best not to describe for I clearly regained some control over my body and fell flat to the ground vomiting. What happened was impossible for me to explain. My Celestia, what kind of monster would do such thing, but how? It was only seconds before the door opened allowing light from the hallway to enter. Was it this dream-eater? I had to return back to Twilight and warn her of this, but something strange was still happening. That strange irky feeling I felt back in Ponyville was back and it was not going away this time.

**III.**

**The Calm Dead Truth**

RAINBOW DASH'S STRANGE BEHAVOR SEEMED TOO OBVIOUS TO NOT RECOGNIZE. Her strange taste for new books about the functions and key parts to one's mind was too noticeable for me to ignore. Something like that, which I must imply that I am still startled, caused a wide-spread suspicion to grow upon her strange behavior she seemed to have fought so hard to hide. But I managed to see through that abstruse behavior she perfectly hid from many ponies she knew. But I wondered why though; perhaps fear of being judged or the fear of losing one's own pride for Dash was very prideful.

I monitored her reading time once she got a hold of my books. To my surprise, the mare didn't bother sticking to the first page of the book, for her, with great haste added, read a certain part of the index, and flipped through hundreds of pages, stopping only on a certain chapter before switching off to another one. It took twenty minutes for her to finish a chapter before switching off to another quickly, it usually takes an hour for her to finish one chapter whenever it came to reading _Daring Do_, but I guess it is because the page lengths are perhaps different from both books. Not putting much though into the lengths of the pages or the amount paragraphs written upon the white page surface along with massive box shaped pictures. But, besides the recorded activity with the books she had read, I became hesitant; worried about her.

Rainbow Dash was known to keep secrets about herself from her friends, only by the fact she was afraid of being rejected as a friend or persecuted to something lower. But that will never happen, just to let you know, for she was my friend as well as the others. We would never see her differently. It was clear to me why she spent less time with each of her friends instead of all the time, while taking on night shifts (for which I managed to gather information from her boss). Something clearly was wrong with Rainbow Dash.

I was determine to find out this hidden problem, and as I continue to investigate (starting with her home), I will find out the problem to this. But I already visited her home and founded nothing strange at all, besides the broken shards of glass of her vase and the holes in her tough made clouds easily capable of matching the style of an actual wall. But matters to that seemed not worth my time to investigate. So, I left her home (mind you, I still remember the cloud walking spell as well as the keys to Pinkie's air balloon). But my investigation so far, not in the slightest bit, was done.

Just before Rainbow Dash left, she visited the _Ponyville Clinic_ for some strange reason and left in a hurry. I paid Nurse Redheart a visit, searching for answers to Dash's whereabouts and unexplainable behavior. I was gladly given information, being an important friend that was allow on special occasions to be given a patient's record. Finding out that she ventured off to _Manehatten's Asylum_, I became puzzled by her risky decision that seemed bizarre. It was obviously spectacle for her to make such a large decision and travel to such a dangerous place. But that quest to figure out whatever it was that she was so intrigue in was also very dangerous.

If I were to travel to such places, it would probably bring up suspicion to the others, mostly Pinkie Pie since she is too nosey whenever situations like this were brought up; exclude the horror that might have befallen on Rainbow Dash. For Celestia's sake, I pray that no absurd darkness grip the Dash that I care for to the point it would actually harm her. But putting aside these hopes and dreadful thoughts, I decided to just wait for her, due to her promising me she would return. I just need to know when, that's the only part. For how would I know she succeeded in finding this patient she mentioned to the doctor who informed me? How would I know she is made it out alive or that she was not harmed by this patient? The answers that I wished to be answer with pure relief were simply scheduled to wait. If had acted like any friend would, I would had went with her or maybe stop her.

Once three days passed, Dash's return from the asylum was simply not pleasant. She came to me in a shuddered state as it was clear to me that she was simply weakened of the sanity before her with a palpating heart. I asked her of her quivering reaction once she came to me as soon as she returned, but what I received seemed too loopy to believe. The patient she went to talk to was killed in seconds in the most grotesque way nopony could ever imagine upon this planet. All because he shouted some absurd nonsense about some strange daemon called the "Dream-Eater." I never seen Dash this afraid before, perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her which would explain her traumatized state due to the fact a pony died in front of her in some unknown way in which it was so grotesque that whatever he had said to her, probably would had every reason to make her lose her mind. I could highly assume this is what affrighted her.

Offering her my house to sleep in, just to provide her comfort from the maddening scene, I had to figure out why she would go this far just because of her sleeping problems. I made sure, after putting her to bed once it reached midnight, to have Spike send a letter to Princess Celestia. I believed that she would find the source to this strange problem, but I was too nervous all of sudden to believe she would succeed in time. Rainbow's behavior was not too well for it remained acute that she was not herself. While I hope Celestia decided to take investigations to my letter, I would try consoling with Dash. Perhaps that would settle some issues with her traumatized being.

But the hope for my dear friend was not so expecting to come to a good conclusion that this was simply just a state of shock that would last a day. Rainbow Dash lost it once she woke up from her sleep. She had no clue where she was, and even when I tried to convince her to calm down, she acted out violently with me. My Celestia, her eyes, they were too obvious to ignore. They were too much of an example that she saw something either played by her mind or-something I could not see. It took countless of hours to calm her down as she flew around my house, lost in insanity, demanding I let her go, let her be free and fly to the sky. But why would she even say such things to me if she does not realize that I am her friend? Oh, it was too hard to settle her down, I must say. She was lost in a state of dementia. I pray she did not have that mental disorder or developed it after returning back.

Finally, she calmed down and went through a break down state. She cried so hard it caused her to pass out. But beyond those soaking tears, her sobbing mood brought her to plea to my door. She was talking to something, but taking a wild guess here, it was not my door. She was pleading for salvation, justice, freedom, death. But what would bring her to say such things? Oh, the horrible state she was in was saddening and terrifying that even Spike escaped to the bathroom hiding as if it was for his dear life. I would not judge him much if he actually did believe his life was on the line.

It was the afternoon when she passed out and I retrieved a letter back from Princess Celestia, or so I believed to be, for the one who returned it was Princess Luna. I became struck with sudden awe as I realized she was an expert in travelling through dreams. Though kind of against that for I believe every pony deserves their own privacy within their own fantasies. She promised to help me in her sister's place which brought hope to me in seeing my dear friend become normal like she used to be. I just had to wait, that was all I had to do, until she arrive. But fear was not to be easily forgotten, for I still felt it. Rainbow Dash could wake up any second and perhaps become too violent around me or Spike and harm us. The best thing I could actually do is tied her up to the bed upstairs and hope she gets treated through this strange absurd behavior. But while planning this out, I could have sworn I felt something when she was awake and lost in fear. Something that remained unexplainable.

For now, I simply should just worry about Rainbow Dash tied up with rope to my bed. Her safety was more important than my fear. Though without fear, how can one simply know the meaning of safety and act out towards it? The room was growing cold, yet I couldn't explain why though. The heater was on and Spike told me he felt perfectly warm after I complained about the shifting temperature in the room. It was strange how it was cold for me, but not for him since he was a species of lizards that required heat to survive. My Celestia, why is it so cold?

**IV.**

**I See "IT," And I Am Trying To Not Believe In "IT."**

OH THE CHILDREN ARE BEING BURNED, SACRFICED TO PLUTONIUM, AND FEASTED UPON BY THE BURNT HANDS OF U'XHAB OR THE GLUTTIONOUS DEVIL IN ANCIENT SAM'AE! No, for Celestia's sake, stop this! Why am I here witnessing this torment? The children are being sacrificed here in the holy land! Because of "IT," for "IT" is the reason why I am here, losing my mind to the state of lost. I am lost, you hear me? Lost forever-ever-ever-ever-and ever more that I can't fly away, for my wings are frozen in fear. The sickness this world is in is burning away my flesh. I could see my own blood coming out, touching the tainted floors of _Aexusali Pèp_!

I can run at least, but not away from this dark hell. This hell, in which that thing that hides in every creature's shadow; the Dream-Eater, my Celestia why won't it leave me alone? I seek escape to the real world, the world where all is awake and safe from the nightmarish world of insanity that "IT" had befallen upon all poor souls. I must make haste, be free I must, but "IT" won't let me go so easily like it used to. The sky is red, the ground stained of sin, and the air smells heavy of iron, while beast comes after me-seeking, seeking what lies from me within. No, I cannot allow such evil. No, for it is my mind, soul, will to live, and reason to exist. I will not allow that to happen.

For you see there was a light of hope up ahead this hell. There, the tree of life from which all believed to be the beginning of evolution, but no, not with this one. This one was not there at the beginning; for there is no valid understand to what is true and not true. This one was born from evil of which no pony could imagine unless that one pony was like its creator. The door, the beautiful red door I knew would be there to grant me safety was open and there alone, standing brave was her, my angel, my savior, Twilight.

I explain as much as I could after shutting the door. What I saw that brought me horrors after that poor soul's death. Along the way here, I saw it and the world I escaped from. That thing for which I will not call it the Dream-Eater, for it plagues my dreams and mixes them with reality to which I could see things I really should not ever, in the entire universe alone, see. I explained over and over again and she believed me. Oh, I felt safer than I could ever imagine. Safe! SAFE FROM THE DREAM-EATER!

But everything came down to falling asleep. Once she set to rest on her bed, I stood there in the center of the field staring up at a massive onyx obelisk. Creatures of all kinds pointed upward, pointing their limbs to that eldritch Dream-Eater. Its appearance to which my eyes widened upon explained true horror, insanity, and petrification. I could not move for I was scared. I could not speak for I was scared. I could not think for I was lost in the eyes of that daemon of unspeakable horrors for which I pray no soul like I ever will have to see such terror before them. I was somewhere where it had me in its grips. I was somewhere I could not comprehend to understand but explain its scenery as if it were my last; painting it in my mind, forcing me to become some kind of fanatic artist. Same hellish skies, same malodorous iron smell, and same tainted grounds that did not become a simple stranger to me as the noises of bellowing cries of children continue to screech like a banshee dubbed the soundscape.

Surrounding the obelisk in which the Dream-Eater stood upon were skeletal creatures of many kinds that were victims to it. They all were aligned oddly, as if they self-sacrificed themselves to that abomination. The sides of the pillar where the carved bodies that looked too real or perhaps were encased in it were bleeding black blood. Confusion became the new constrictor for now I was experiencing four emotions now. I wanted to break free from this, be free and fly away. But that thing was not allowing such actions to be made. As it came down at me, I finally awoke from that dreaded nightmare of unspeakable tales.

But where was I? How did I end up here? NO! FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE, GODDESSES NO! I was here to where Twilight was and she was gone. GONE! GONE! GONE from the safety of her home to which I bet that MONSTER took her away from me, my only friend to help me through this ordeal of treachery. How could any pony handle this darkness in which befallen upon me in unspeakable terms of escaping. The entire place was shifted to becoming a nightmare and that obelisk from the previous one I believed to have waked up from was there, standing tall in the center. I flew to the exit, without even trying to figure out why my wings worked all of a sudden. I had to escape, leave, and never return. But something grabbed me and I did not paid attention to it for I hit whatever was that prevented me from making my escape and continued towards the exit that continued to shift around. Why? I could not figure out for the door appeared in the ceiling, walls, floors, and so much more. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't handle it for the fact that I was tampered to the depths of insanity.

But once the exit halted its strange teleportation, I stopped hard on my wooden floor when the eldritch of eldritch of all sorts appeared before me with poltergeist wails to support its unstoppable and unfathomable grotesque appearance. It proved I had no way in escaping. Some pony out there save me from this Dream-Eater? What bowels of hell could such a creature create such a thing? Was it simply to seek knowledge, power, or sick sadistic pleasure? I attempts of escape were stained with clarity that they were pointless. I backed away, till I couldn't anymore and fell back on the ground shaking in horror. It approached, slowly, and mockingly, toying with me. Or was it examining me, feeding off my fear at the same time?

I begged it to spare me, to free me from this madness, but it did not respond back to me. It just stared at me, Celestia, those eyes! THOSE THINGS THAT IT USES TO SEE! Why, why am I AFRAID? WHY AM I AFRAID? WHY AM I HERE? I WANT TO BE FREE! FREE ME, YOU HEAR? FREE ME! Oh the hatred, fear, and this eternal madness that shaped to a quagmire made by a state of decay wherefore I cannot cometh to understand or comprehend. My pleas were mixed with misery and madness and my ego was mixed with uncontrollable fear and hopelessness.

PLEASE RELEASE ME?! RELEASE ME FROM THIS HELL THAT YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME TO SUFFER IN! I want out, out I demanded, but was not given. I was forever trapped here. I cried, as hard as I struggled not to do, I cried and wailed for forgiveness for whatever I done to this unimaginable terror. I didn't want to suffer here anymore and I didn't want to die here at all. I wanted freedom, a way to escape. But what I received was a way to escape happiness and fall to the depths of torment from which hid its own self through the blankets of what harmony was believed only to be in this world. But I was wrong, so wrong. Harmony only concealed what was the truth, out of fear, or to gain control. I was not the one to be control. NO! I will not be control, you hear?

I will not be control; I will not, you can't control me! Nothing can! But that is what I held onto in my head, without realizing that I was falling to an unconscious state. I had no clue what was going on around me anymore for the only thing I felt was the cold hard wood beneath me. Oh it felt so good touching that at least, but it was no so good that before my vision blacken to the darkest point where dreams promised to be tarnish and ravaged by the monster's evil, I saw that obelisk, that pillar that pointed to the sky if there was no roof over it. Oh, the darkness, I feel so safe. Nothing can get me here, nothing you hear. Nothing, for I am safe from that thing and harmony. Nothing can control me, tell me what to do. Not if I am in darkness. Safe and sound, if only Twilight was here. I bet all my friends are dead because of that Dream-Eater. Yes, maybe they are. But not I, for this place here is my home, darkness.

**V.**

**The Hole In The Sky**

THE ARRIVAL WAS LATE, AS LUNA HAD A TROUBLE TIME FINDING THE RIGHT BOOKS TO EXPLAIN DASH'S STRANGE BEHAVIOR. I told her about this "Dream-Eater" that Dash shouted so frighteningly of, but the princess of the night stared at me with great horror to which confused and worried me. I asked her to why she gave me such a frightened expression and with rushing details that were simple and clear, she explained why to which I again founded highly lunacy. But seeing how Dash acted and the state she was in now, I had to somehow believe this was true. This "Dream-Eater" was a creature created by an evil creature not of this world or universe but from another. One dangerous, dark, and evil that would seek only power instead of peace for they were born like that by nature. Natural born conquerors, but this creature did not seek to conquer others when it created such a monster that had the abilities to manifest itself within any creature's dream and plague it.

Appalled by this description about this creature, I questioned her why it would target Dash out of every pony, but her answer caused me to become puzzle for she was not the only pony targeted for Princess Luna was one its first victims. It was not responsible for her Nightmare Moon era back then, but it was responsible in tormenting her. It made her suffer from not only insomnia, but also paranoia to the point she harmed her knights and denied to raise the moon out of fear it would come after her. Every time she slept, she could see an obelisk pillar up to the sky at the center where a large black ball floated in the center.

Whatever it was, she did not know, but staring at it caused her to lose her mind before her sanity dropped at a great rate once she saw this "Dream-Eater" standing on top of the pillar, staring down at her with grotesque eyes. I shivered from not only the cold climate in my room but from the haunting events she was forced into by this alien. She did not deserve this, no living creature did. It had to end; this creature had to be put down once and for all. But just as Luna prepared herself, I requested I come with her for she might need help. She accepted my request and performed an oneiric spell in which it allowed us to enter into Dash's mind. But what we were welcome with was unpleasant and horrifying.

Malodorous iron smell in the air, concealing the burning scent of rubber and metal, lingered in the air along with the bellowing cries that sounded like foals. I did not understand why Dash was dreaming of these sorts of things, but I remembered it was not her but this daemon. The skies were dark and in the center was a large halo shaped circle glowing brightly white. Was this some sort of dream like eclipse? Looking at Luna, her expression was to worry of for she was trembling and staring at a distance frightened. She looked so prepare before we entered into this nightmare that shrouded Dash's mind in darkness, but now it changed to what Dash was like when she came back from _Fillydelphia_.

As we proceeded ahead, lost in this mindscape, we could not find Rainbow Dash but remains of creatures in skeletal forms that pointed in all directions. Eventually, we came to a road which led pass a sign reading _"Niflheim,"_ causing Luna to shiver again in fear. I began worrying about her state in dealing with this daemon for perhaps, memories from the past might come back to sustain her from apprehending the "Dream-Eater." As time progressed in this long walk, the smell of that bad odor faded away and was replaced with nothing but water in a swamp (experienced from Zecora, the shaman-alchemist in the Evergreen Forest). Fog was all around us as he we saw nothing ahead of us but the wooden trees submerged in the murky waters above the wooden board walk we walked upon on. The search for Dash was going to be hard along with promising horrors for we both shivered at the sound of a moan emitting ahead of us. It sounded male and in pain, but we were both unsure to trust our natural good instincts in checking on the owner of that moan.

Soon, we came to a split path, which ended in separate paths from left and right. Looking at Luna again, I could tell she was not too keen on us separating, which I couldn't blame her for this place did not seem very wise in splitting up in. But in between these two paths that led further down into thick fog was a large sign. Two arrows that perhaps was simply just a warning to what would be up ahead, Luna stared left as if she could see pass the blinding fog and though I've mentioned her fear many times being something to worry about, which might just be trite, it was somewhat replaced with a determined expression as if she was staring at some sign of hope ahead on the left path.

'_From which my right eye sees is only the harboring_

_Hatred, within the revenge driven Kriemhild,_

_Who's lost for Siegfried still brings her_

_To muttered his name out in a laryngeal sound._

_From which my left eye sees is only the mist_

_From which this world is so fond of_

_That the inhabitants of before _

_Were buried here along with their gold and riches as kings they were.'_

Deciding to take a left for Luna's sake, we both travelled down the creaking board walk, hoping our search for Rainbow Dash would come to an end and putting away this wretched abomination would finally succeed in freeing our precious friend from its clutches and perhaps any creature in the future. To imagine such a widespread outbreak all caused by one creature for which brought even a powerful princess to the depths of madness was crazy to believe. But could such creatures really exist? Was this simply just some pointless mission all because Dash might be suffering some sleeping disorder that maybe Luna did too back, back then too?

I hope all these questions in my head were true for I could not tell whatever that strange moan was before and I could not tell if the path we were going down was actually the greatest of paths to take. Something ahead of us was waiting, I knew for sure for that cold shivering feeling always stood by my side, making me colder than I was outside of Dash's mind. Luna took point, picking up a fast pace in trotting ahead while I kept up with her confused to why she was in such a rush. Was it perhaps she could see through this thick fog and maybe see Dash? I could not wait and figure out but put my trust into her heightened optical senses as she continued onward through the fog.

We escaped out of the blasted fog and came in contact of a horrifying site of which I could not understand exist either in this mind. A city, abandon of life but built in a disgusting lifestyle to which would bring any pony to scream in terror, faint, or cry as if they were pleading for their life. The unimaginable fallen city of _Zion_ that matched the drawn pictures of the artifacts left from the missing people that mysteriously vanished without a trace to where they all went off to. But who would have imagined it to look this city that remained in its natural state. Buildings were made of what appeared to be bodies of ponies and manticores while designed in a fashion familiar to the native ponies in the south borders of Equestria back when Princess Celestia and Luna were establishing peaceful alliances with the rest of Equestria just before their monarchism spread.

The streets were cracked and full pottery remains as well as jewelry that would make Rarity faint that is if the grotesque appearance of this lost city was not such an eyesore. The sight of how these homes were actually made differed from the ones drawn for they seemed as if they were made out dead creatures and if so, how could they maintain their homes so well and sleep in them. I not started to contradict the pictures of this place from the books, for they were clearly different from one another. But what increased the appalling sight of this city was an onyx colored obelisk made of things I dare not tell for the sake of my sanity. The two of us hasten, quickly running towards it as if it was the beacon to all our problems. Once we got there, we were greeted with insanity and uncontrollable agonizing fear for which made us both froze and stuttered endlessly to the point we were only sputtering out words for which were not able to be understand. But beyond our incoherent speech patterns, what we saw after we got to it, it was standing on top of the pillar with Rainbow Dash in its clutches, dangling in the air.

She looked awake but her eyes were completely dark for it seemed that her iris was no longer than and her lenses were stretched out to the point you could only some specks of white of her sclera. Dash was not there, but there. How I could I explain it in a better way? She looked like she was in some kind of hypnosis. Her mind was asleep while her eyes remained open revealing the darkness behind the pupils. Whatever this thing from whatever Plutonium depths it came from did to her, had Dash's in its monstrous clutches and seemed that it was not going to let her go as well as us out of this world.

This thing, the Dream-Eater was unspeakable to imagine for not only did it looked down at us like insects, it moved Dash up, indicating that it knew we were after her. We had to retrieve her, but the problem about this was our inability to break free from this petrification it cast upon us by its terrible appearance of dismembering decay. The sound of foals screaming was suddenly heard again, as if they were the choir to this abomination's appearance. We had no way in pushing ourselves out of this frozen state when that blasted creature began floating down to us. The wind around us blew hard; while the cold climate increased to shivering chills our bodies could handle suppressing. For who could suppress such unimaginable fear from a monster's own appearance in casting insanity upon those who sees it.

Luna, oh poor Luna, it grabbed her and choked her. But while it was stealing away her life, it stared at her eyes as if reminding her of its presence or her past of the terrible things it used to do on her. Oh the ear-screeching scream she emitted through her creaked voice was too horrible to see for I watch it squeeze harder and harder until she silenced. There, the princess of the night remained stiff and moved motionless likes Dash, before being dropped to the ground. Did it kill her? I asked myself that question so many times, but received no answer for I was soon adverted to that thing. It stared at me, as if mocking me of my pathetic cowardice. I could not save her and it knew that very well.

No magic could kill such a creature, nothing! It toss Dash to me watching me catch her before it picked up Luna and…oh Celestia, what it did will forever bring nightmares upon me. It was not done with her; it was just toying with her body like a foal playing with a new toy. Breaking each piece with ease and remaining oblivious to the fact that there was no way they could fix it. But that was just foals and this thing was no foal, just a spawn created by hatred, insanity, and the manifestation of sadistic behavior. Oh, Luna!

Why would you put your life on the line? Why would I let you do this so blindly, too stupid to believe that what Dash was saying about this Dream-Eater was true? I could have avoided all of this and helped her as Dash by getting Celestia's help close-up instead of being confident that a simple letter would do me easy work. Luna was gone, it killed her without hesitation and there it was having fun with her corpse. Her bones were being broken apart, eyes were gauging, her horn was snapped, and her tongue was pulled out. She was a doll to it, a breakable one at that. I started regaining the ability to run and without any second thinking, I picked up Dash on to my back and ran away, away from that blasted thing and its blasted kingdom of madness. How was I going to explain this to Princess Celestia? How was I going to get out of this cursed world my dear friend had befallen into?

**VI.**

**Cometh Oh Xublitzarath**

LUNA'S DEATH WAS MIND-RIPPLING, FOR I WATCHED THAT DREAM-EATER PLAY AROUND WITH HER BODY LIKE SOME TOY GIVEN TO AN INEXPERIENCE, DESTRUCTIVE FOAL. Dash remained in a catatonic state as I carried her down the boardwalk. I managed to get us to the foggy swamp, but without Luna's strong perception in guiding me out of here, I was all on my own. I had to protect Dash from that thing that killed the princess. Taking careful steps and scanning my surroundings through the thick fog, I didn't see that thing and I heard no strange poltergeist like choirs so far, so I proceeded on relieved that I was safe for now.

I eventually came up to the path where Luna and I last stopped at when we first came to this area. The signs though seemed change as the path before me was split in two ways. Looking back, I noticed how the path behind me looked so familiar to the first path taken when we first arrived here. The signs had the same strange writing in a poetic formation as if warning me or giving me a clue. I decided to take the one on the right for seeing how the left brought the end to the princess' life; I wish not to see either me or Dash fall into that fate.

Reaching the end of the boardwalk, I saw a tree that looked similar to mine. Feeling as that was the safest place to hide in; I quickly trotted over to it, while making sure Dash was not going to fall off my back. After getting to the tree, a wooden door was there, similar to mine which confused me and started to question this place's existence. It later dawn upon me once I realized that this was Dash's mind, so while it was being controlled by that monster, it still had some qualities or manifestations created by her mind to bring here. But why was my tree here, I still wonder now.

Once I opened the door and proceeded inside, the fur on my coat stood straight up as my eyes widened in terror. There in center of the mirror image of my home was the onyx colored obelisk. Why was this here in the first place? Was it some monument made from the lost ones in _Zion_? The horror told behind this thing was unimaginably astonishing as well as traumatizing. I felt unsafe now, feeling as if all the hope in me to get out of this**Dreamscape** was going to happen. I also thought this was just a nightmare and everything was just an illusion my mind toyed up. But reality was squeezing at my throat for I knew I could not just jib away this unfathomable terror.

Going up my stairs and to my bedroom, I was welcomed with a shocking sight. As if I was astral projection cast from my mind, I saw our bodies. Dash was still asleep on the bed, while I remained in a catatonic state, sitting on the ground, and Luna was too. But I knew once we awaken from this stage of disbelieving horrors of those who would be consider crazy, Luna would fall to the ground, dead and cold. The strangest thing about this place was that I was warm all of a sudden. No longer did I feel those blistering cold winds that blanket my body with promising chills. But I felt settled for some odd reason, safe from the monster that killed the princess of the night and perhaps more than just her. Were there any clues to explain this obelisk? Did this thing somehow was believed to be a god amongst the forever gone ponies of _Zion_? These mysteries were difficult to understand but probably it was never meant to be understood. Maybe they suffered the same fate as Luna.

The place started to shake violently as the books stacked on the shelves fell to the ground. I stumbled around before regaining my balance and setting Dash down quickly. The door downstairs broke out of its hinges and flew straight through the room, crashing into the obelisk, breaking on impact. I jumped startled by the loud bang the door caused before it crashed to the ground with a thundering thump. I looked down, seeing those dark abominable deformed things that thing uses to grab, choke, and kill. I looked at the obelisk, awed by the strange glowing blood that leaked off the sides. What did this thing want with us? Or did it want that? I could not anymore sit here and question myself of these maddening things. I had to act and so I did.

I looked around for a source to seal the entrance and spotted the book shelf next to it. Quickly, I used as much magic as I could to push down the massive rectangular shelf. Finally, pushing it over, I did it again to the other bookshelf from the right and forced it down, barricading the entrance. There had to be a way out of this world and seeing how that obelisk was acting up so strangely, gave me an idea too absurd to believe it would work. I rushed downstairs and proceeded towards the obelisk. But once I got close to it, I felt a powerful, evil, neck-gripping force push me against the obelisk, forcing me to look up. And when I was stared up, my eyes shrunk in fear as I started to tremble for there it was in its grotesque-maddening-disgrace of life.

I couldn't break free from its grip and I felt every bone in my body slowly twist and pull in opposite directions for which I couldn't comprehend the pain I was in. I could feel my own blood trickled down my eyes, ears, mouth, and nose as I watched this thing just stare at me with mocking eyes. This was not how it was supposed to end. No, oh, Celestia, no it can't be like this. That thing was mocking me, glaring at me suffering as it somehow forced my body to twist and turn. It was going to kill me here and now. It was going to show me what death was like, how many should not believe evil fades away so quickly once harmony takes a stand. No, it only angers it to the point it unleashes its true nature. There was no good, neutral, or bad in this thing, no for there was only chaos and order.

I could see why they all gave their lives up! Those lost ponies in _Zion_ all died for this thing in order to complete some balance, but for what reason? It hurt too much, I begged it to stop, but my words never came to help me. My voice betrayed me and only pain and insanity along with the truth overpowered. Everything was becoming dark, and the warmth I previously felt when I last got here was replaced back to that cold climate. When everything became dark and cold, I could see Dash up ahead. She was so peaceful, I tell you. There in the darkness staring at me with a calm expression as if this nightmare never seemed to have happen and that daemon of unspeakable horror never existed.

But I was awaken from that darkness and stared at Nurse Redheart in a frightened state. My blood boil as my fur stood on its ends. My vision was clear and the truth was powerful and remembering that I founded it to be overdosed fears for which I began yelling at every pony of the staff in the room. Those accursed fools did not understand. But what were they supposed to understand if they did not see what I saw? What Dash had saw in her frenzied state? What happen to poor Luna by that accursed creature that torn her to bits and feasted upon her body in a foal-like way? They could not understand for what they could not see was what I could.

I was put to rest another day and dreamed of only darkness. When I awoke, the royal guard and Princess Celestia were in my room, informing me that I was in the lowest parts of the clinic where special clients like I are put in just in case I endanger any other patient from the upper floors. I did not blame her for I agreed too, after that event I went through, I would harm anything without hesitation out of fear. She questioned me with so many questions that I could imagine and the answers I gave her were, "I don't know," for they were the only things I could think of saying. But eventually I cracked, telling her everything that happened from the start. Her stern face was replaced with appalled horror, similar to Luna's when I first told her about Dash's condition.

Celestia was not too please, for looking at her eyes that became watery with tears, I could tell she was heart-broken her sister died even though her body, as I was told before explaining, was in the _Canterlot hospital_. It was clear that keeping her in the best of hospitals was not going to bring her back for her sister was gone. Dash was alive, but not herself for she was sometimes responsive to all the ponies that knew her, but became quiet, staring into space. When she got out of her trance, she loses the memory in remembering the subject she was talking about or where she was going. That thing did complete damage to us, but what shocked me was that Celestia mentioned to me that I committed a horrible crime during my frenzied state of fear.

Spike was dead and my home was burnt down. The detectives that investigated this strange event were baffled to find our bodies fresh and alive, but Spike's was dismembered and chained to a beam which stood tall and pointed to the sky. The imprints and DNA evidence they studied led to me. At first, I did not believe her and told her as many times that it was not me, but soon I realized that it was not going to work out well after all. All this pleading, begging, explanations, and so much more to try convincing her that I was innocent and that it was the Dream-Eater was not going to pay off. She believed though that I was not responsible for her sister's death, but seeing how Spike's death led up to me clearly meant I had no way in getting out of it.

Maybe I did kill him, maybe. Perhaps it was the Dream-Eater, it had to be! It probably took over my body and had me do it. Or maybe it was not the Dream-Eater. How was I going to figure this out, was only worthless quest to prove I did not lost my mind. I was no longer here like I used to be. And so I am now residing here in this boxed room. Fed three times every day, granted one time outside, and one time to visit the library with a guard appointed by my side. Here in this safe world where those, maybe, perhaps saw what I saw, what Dash saw, what Luna did, too, and maybe…sooner or later what this world will see.

It was still strange for me to even think this was now my safe haven along with Rainbow Dash who was my next room neighbor or…next door. For the strangest feeling still resided in me as I resided here; why was it so cold still?

_-Fin-_

**(My Little Pony's characters and events is own by Hasbro, while any other characters or events not seen in the show or mention in a comic that was toss in here is mine. Thank you for reading.)**


End file.
